


fallingforyou

by ThatBritishGirl96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Oblivious Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBritishGirl96/pseuds/ThatBritishGirl96
Summary: Kara is an oblivious idiot that falls in love but doesn’t realise it and Lena’s just trying to be a good friend (even though she wants more).orThe four times Kara Danvers fell in love and the one time she realised it.





	fallingforyou

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’m writing this on a tablet and a phone so if grammar or spelling sucks blame that but also probably me cause i’m probably not gonna proof read this. yes i already posted this but it was only the first few paragraphs cause i hit post without preview instead of save without posting cause i’m super intelligent. also it’s late and i’m tired but i really wanted to write this cause we got some more supercorp in the new episode and i’ve had this in my notes for ages and finally decided to do something with it. this was really long sorry here’s the story.

Kara was late to school. For the first time ever, popular, beautiful, straight A's, Kara Danvers was late. Her parents had been arguing the night before, so she hadn't got any sleep and when she did fall asleep, it was through her alarm. She walked as fast as she could, without running, to her class but as she was about to walk into the room, she remembered the homework sheet that had to be handed in today. It wasn't exactly a long piece of homework but between writing papers and her parents arguing, she didn't necessarily have time.

 

She walked into the class with her head down hidden slightly by her hair falling into her face.

 

"Good evening Miss Danvers," Ms Grant smiled sarcastically. "Nice for you to join us, please take a seat and get your homework out on the desks, unless you're so unprepared you forgot that as well."

 

Kara smiled, as brightly as she could, but it didn't quite reach her eyes and walked over to her seat next to Lena Luthor, her completely platonic, no crush at all, best friend. As she took her seat, Lena looked up worried and took Kara's hand that was placed on the desk.

 

"Hey, Kara, are you okay?" The question sounded so genuinely concerned it took all Kara had not to fall into her best friend and cry in the middle of the class.

 

"Yeah, peachy, just parent stuff," Lena's eyebrows furrowed with question but before she could speak Kara started talking again. “Okay, I know you don’t let people copy off your homework because it’s unethical and everything, but can you please make an exception for me because I’ve had the worst week ever and honestly I haven’t had the time, I promise I’ll make it up to you, I-“

 

Before Kara could finish, Lena handed the homework with all the answers to Kara with a small smile.

 

”I’m sure if Kara ‘straight A’s, not one detention’ Danvers hasn’t got her homework, there’s a good reason for it. 

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Lena you’re the best I love you so much you’re amazing” She punctuated each thank you with a kiss on the cheek which left the, usually pale, girl a light pink across her cheeks. 

 

Kara quickly scribbled down all the answers and working out to the maths homework onto her sheet of paper and handed the original back to Lena. Ms Grant walked past to collect it and as she left to sit back down Kara let out a small sigh and a ‘Thank you’ directed at Lena. The girl looked up, a small smile on her face, and shook her head. 

 

Kara’s heart beated a little faster at the smile, then realised their hands had connected again under the desk which made her blush darker than Lena had before. Best friends.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Mike! I’m so done with this! I don’t want to have sex with you; you can’t try and get me drunk, and you can’t force me. I’m so over your fragile masculinity, get out!” Kara was finished. This was the third time Mike has tried to persuade Kara. He said she just needed to relax and have something to drink, and Kara was his girlfriend and ‘girlfriends are meant to please their boyfriends Kara, so you should please me.’

 

”Kara, no, you don’t understand what you’re saying. You’re drunk and tired and angry, you should sleep it off, we’ll be fine in the morning.”

 

”No Mike I’m not drunk, I haven’t had anything to drink. I’ve made my decision. I don’t want to see you again we’re finished.” Kara felt like she was about to cry but there was no way she was going to let Mike feel like he had power over her.

 

”No. Listen here Kara.” He took a step closer, “We are going to talk about this, then you are going to get over your little tantrum,” Another step, “and then we are going to go to bed,” he was right in front of Kara, she couldn’t move any farther back and Mike was pulling his hand back. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Mike?” Alex slammed the door open with rage filling her eyes. She took hold of Mike and threw him backwards. “You think you can put your hands on my little sister? Get the fuck OUT! NOW!”

 

Mike stood up quickly and ran out the door, slamming it behind him and muttering something about, ‘crazy bitch’. 

 Kara was still frozen in place, trying to process what just happened. All that was racing through her mind was ‘He’s going to hit me, he’s an idiot and done some stupid things but he’s never hit me.’ She knew Alex was trying to get her attention, but she couldn’t focus or move. ,

 

“Hey, Kara, it’s okay, he’s gone and if I see him within 100 ft of you ever again I’m going to mess up that pretty face of his.” A small smile pulled on Kara’s lips as she refocused and turned to look at Alex. 

 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it Alex but I really want to be alone for now. I’ll call you when I wake up but I’m tired and want to sleep.” Kara lied. She wasn’t tired she just didn’t want to be around anyone.

 

”Okay, well, call me if you need anything or if he comes back.” 

 

Kara nodded, hugged Alex then walked into her room to get changed into some sweats and a hoodie that was definitely hers and definitely didn't smelt faintly like Lena’s perfume and vanilla.  (Lena forgot her hoodie once at a movie night and Kara ‘forgot’ to return it.)

 

Just as Kara was lying in bed getting comfortable and putting Netflix on, her phone rang. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

_Kara, are you okay? Alex told me what happened, and I swear to god if he hurt you I’m going to beat the living sh-._

 

“Hey Lena, no I’m fine he didn’t hurt me, Alex got here in time, I’m just shaken up.”

 

 _Kara, I know you’re not okay. Please talk to me?_ Her voice softened from the anger it had in it before.

 

”I’m not okay Lena.”

 

_Tell me the story, darling, what happened?_

 

”He came over to my house because my parents aren’t in, so I thought we could have a movie night because we never seem to hang out anymore and,” Kara sniffled and tears started to fill her eyes, “He started kissing my neck but I told him no and pushed him off.”

 

 _Oh Kara_. 

 

“He stood up and looked so angry; he started shouting at me saying I always lead him on and he called me names, I told him I was done and that we were over, I told him to leave but he wouldn’t go,” tears were pouring out of her eyes, but she didn’t bother to wipe them, “he cornered me against my wall and pulled his arm back as if he was going to hit me but then Alex came in and pushed him off me, then shouted at him to get out.”

 

_I’m sure it wasn’t nearly as nice as you put it, Kara._

 

“No, she swore a bit but it’s okay, I’m fine, I’m lucky Alex came when she did.”

 

 _Kara this isn’t okay, and I know you’re not okay, you’re crying._  

 

“I just- Can we just- Can you just talk to me? Until I fall asleep? Your voice is comforting, and you make me feel safe.”

 

 _Of course_.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

Kara was in school; it was a week or so after she ended it with Mike and she hasn’t seen him since. She wasn’t complaining life had been better without him, and she gets to spend more time with Lena. 

 

They have game nights every Friday with, Alex, Winn, Maggie, and James, then every Saturday it’s, her and Lena watching awful romcoms or horrors. 

 

Tomorrow, someone from Kara’s class is throwing a party because their parents are out-of-town for the weekend and since Kara is very lovable and has many friends, she was invited. 

 

The only problem was, she didn’t want to go by herself because chances were, Mike was going to be there and she wasn’t ready to see him again yet. Alex has a date with Maggie, so they can’t come, and Winn and James have a tonne of homework they’re helping each other with, so she’s left with Lena. (Again her totally platonic, no crush, best friend)

 

Kara and Lena were walking to Ms Grants class when she asked. 

 

“Hey, so, I know you’re not a fan of parties, and you’d rather sit at home and watch ‘How to get Away with Murder’ because honestly I would t-“

 

”Darling, please get to the point, I love you I really do but we’re nearly to class and there’s no way I’m talking in Grants class.” These nicknames had been happening a lot and Kara didn’t really know what was meant by them so she ignored it. (It’s not like they made her blush and stutter because they totally didn’t)

 

“Well, this girl called Sam is throwing a party, and we’re partners in biology so I said that I’d come but I think Mikes going to be there and I’m just not ready to see him yet, or ever.”

 

”Kara, I don’t know I have homework and I really, really don’t like parties.” Kara stopped in her tracks and grabbed Lena’s arm forcing her to turn around and face her. 

Blue met green and Lena melted. She was doing that damn pout that is IMPOSSIBLE to resist. Or Lena just has a soft spot for her best friend. 

 

“Ugh fine I’ll go but using puppy dog eyes is totally cheating.” Kara laughed and wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulder, planting a kiss on her cheek as they kept walking. 

 

Kara has just finished buttoning her maroon shirt when she heard a knock on the door. She was wearing a dark maroon shirt tucked into her black jeans, a black blazer and a pair of vans on her feet. 

 

She jogged to answer the door but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what Lena was wearing. The brunette had long-sleeved, blue, translucent top on tucked into a floral patterned skirt and flats. Since Lena always wore heels, it normally gave her an inch or so on Kara but tonight Kara was the taller one, and she didn’t mind. 

 

“You look beautiful, Lena” Kara blushed and looked down as she said it but Lena laughed and breathed out a ‘Thank you.’ 

 

“You look very nice yourself, you should really wear your hair down more often, it suits you.”

 

Before Kara could get distracted and pull Lena into her house to watch movies instead of going to a stupid party, she grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her out of the door. 

 

“Come on, may as well get this over with as quickly as possible.”

 

 

When they arrived at the party, it was already in full swing. It took them a bit longer to get there because Lena insisted they walked in case they couldn’t find parking near the house. 

 

There were people making out in every corner and even more people getting pulled up stairs, presumably into bedrooms. There was a game of beer pong taking place in the corner of the living room and, everyone was dancing in the middle of the floor. 

 

“Ugh, this is going to be awful.” 

 

“I know, I’m sorry I dragged you here, I just didn’t want to say no because she’s so nice and people expect me to be at parties no matter how much I hate them.”

 

 

They had been there about an hour, talking to random people, staying away from the alcohol and trying their best not to leave when a very, very drunk Mike stumbled over to both of them. 

 

“Mike, I swear to god if you don’t leave in the next five seconds-“

 

”You’ll what Lena? Fight me? Kick me out? This isn’t your house, and Kara doesn’t belong to you.”

 

”Mike please don’t, I told you we’re over, that wasn’t temporary.” Kara could basically see the anger pouring out of Lena, but Mike didn’t seem to notice as he kept talking. 

 

“Babe, you were angry, we’re good now right? I- I miss you.” Mike leaned in to kiss Kara but before Kara could push him away, he was on the floor with a bleeding nose. 

 

“SHE HIT ME! THAT PSYCHO FUCKING HIT ME!” The girl who threw the party, Samantha Arias, walked over to the group of now five people and everyone else crowding round.

 

”Mike shut the fuck up and get out before you get a black eye as well.”

 

The two boys that had stood on either side of Mike helped him up and dragged him out as he kept shouting obscenities at Lena. 

 

“Sorry about that Kara I knew you broke up with him. I didn’t invite him; I swear.”

 

”It’s fine Sam honestly he had that coming but do you have any ice for Lena’s hand? I’m pretty sure it’s going to bruise.” 

 

Kara laughed looking at Lena, who just shook her head with a shy smile on her face. 

 

“No, but I can drive you two home, I haven’t had anything to drink and honestly this party is getting boring.”

 

”Yeah please, if it’s not too much bother.”

 

 

By the time they had reached Kara’s house, Lena’s hand has swollen slightly and turned blue and purple. 

 

“I can’t believe you punched him.” Kara laughed, walking into the kitchen to get ice and wraps for Lena’s hand. 

 

“Neither can I, he completely deserved it though, maybe now he’ll know his place. Who does he think he is walking up to you like that?”

 

”I don’t know but it was really bad-ass,” Kara kneeled in front of Lena, who was sat on the sofa, holding her hand and resting the ice on it. 

 

“Thank you,” it was barely a whisper but Kara still heard it. 

 

“For what? I should be the one thanking you.” Kara replied, just as quiet. 

 

“Everything. Taking me to the party, not freaking out over me punching Mike, fixing my hand.” 

 

“You are very welcome Lee,” Kara brought Lena’s bandaged hand to her mouth and placed a kiss on her knuckles, then stood up and sat down on the sofa next to her. 

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The door slammed shut for a second time in an hour. There had been screaming and shouting all night. Alex had snuck into Kara’s room and they were both lying on the small couch with tears rolling down their faces. This was it. The end of their parents marriage. 

 

Although Kara was adopted, the Danvers had always felt like family but now, now I didn’t. Everything was falling apart and now all she had was Alex, Lena and her friends. 

 

“I’m going to see if I can find Mom, okay? I won’t be long, and I have my phone with me I just need to make sure she’s okay and has somewhere to stay fie the night. I’ll probably end up staying with Maggie, so you can text Lena to come around, she always helps, yeah?” Alex spoke softly as if she was afraid that after everything Kara’s been through, even just talking to loud will make her shatter. 

 

Kara nodded her head and stood up, throwing her arms around her older sister. 

 

“I love you, too. Now call Lena, see if she can come over I’m going to find Mom then go to Maggie's.”

 

It took another hour until Kara picked up the phone. It was 2 am and she doubted Lena would actually pick up but she couldn’t sit in the silence of her house for any longer. 

 

It took three rings for Lena to pick up. 

 

_Kara? Why are you calling so late, is everything okay?_

 

“Lena,” her voice cracked and she let out a sob. 

 

 _Hey, calm down okay? I’m not my way over give me five minutes._  

 

“They- They’re” 

 

_Shhh it’s okay I’m on my way don’t worry. Is the door unlocked?_

 

”Ye- yeah, I’m in my room.” 

 

 

Lena got there in four minutes, not that she was counting. She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and her bedroom door open but she didn’t register anything until she felt herself being picked up and placed into her bed. 

 

She felt Lena sit down next to her and wrap her arms around her shoulders. Kara buried her head into Lena’s neck and felt the tears roll down her face. 

 

“What happened? Do you want to talk about it?”

 

”They’ve- They’re over. They split up, why did they split up?”

 

”I don’t know baby; I don’t know.”

 

”Can you just- just hold me? I don’t want to be alone."

 

 

It took Kara a week to get out of bed. Lena would bring her food and drinks and lie with her in bed watching Netflix when she could. Her parents are staying in hotels, and Alex is with Maggie, so Lena is staying with Kara. Her friends have came to visit and see how she is because they know she's already lost one set of parents, so it must be hard to lose another.

When the blonde got out of bed, Lena was aready downstairs so she took a shower and put on her favourite hoodie, which just so happened to be Lena's, and a pair of sweatpants. She walked downstairs to see Lena walking around the kitchen making coffee and breakfast, with a quiet song on in the background.

 

Lena turned around to find Kara staring at her.

 

"You're out of bed. How are you feeling?" Lena looked at her softly as she walked over.

 

Kara shrugged and wrapped her arms around Lena's waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

 

"It'll get easier."

 

"Thank you for putting up with me."

 

"Kara I don't put up with you," Lena pulled away and rested her hand on Kara's cheek, "I care about you and you're in a bad place so I'm taking care of you."

 

A wave of realisation washed over Kara. Nobody had ever cared for her like this, not really. She knew she would drop everything in a second for Lena because she was in love with her. She loved her so much it hurt because Kara saw herself as a problem in times like these. She saw herself as someone who couldn't be loved and didn't deserve to be loved because she was broken. Lena loved her. No matter what state she was in, if she was happy or sad or didn't get out of bed for a week. Lena still loved her.

 

"I love you, Lena, you mean so much to me and I know I'm not in a good place right now but when I am, please go on a date with me? I love you, you're my best friend, but you mean so much more."

 

"Of course Kara, not now though. First, I'm going to help you get through this though okay?" 

 

"Okay. Thank you."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you, too." 

 

Kara pressed a swift kiss to Lena's lips. It was a promise, a one to never be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't proof read this yet and its like nearly 3 am so sorry. I'll proof read it eventually. Thanks for reading, all comments and kudos are appreciated xx
> 
> Edit: Whoops I edited it the morning after I posted it, I've probably still missed somethings but now it actually makes sense. If you find anymore mistakes honestly just leave them in the comments and I'll fix it  
> Thanks guys x


End file.
